


Knowing

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “You cannot speak of such things,” he warned her, crossing the floor to take her hands and giving them a reassuring squeeze.“Do you think I would have survived this long if I hadn’t learned when to speak and when not to, Jon?” she asked, though her tone was more teasing than annoyed and Jon could feel himself smiling at her words as he so often, so easily, does.“I won’t say a word to anyone, not even Arya,” she assured him, finally squeezing his hands back to solidify her promise.“Thank you,” he murmured. Without thinking, he raised her hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.“I told you that I had faith in you,” she teased, and Jon couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up through his throat and warmed the air between them.





	Knowing

His intention was to go to the crypts one last time and pay his respects to his mother but when he opened the door, he was surprised to find Sansa standing outside his chambers with a hand raised, ready to knock.

Staggering back, his eyebrows rose as she wordlessly moved around him and into the room, his eyes unconsciously following her movement before he scowled at himself. He watched Sansa too often as it was, and now that he knew the truth of who he was, it only made him angrier at the fact that it all made sense now, the things he felt for Sansa that no brother ought to.

“I figured it out,” Sansa commented, twirling to face him and smiling as though he had presented her with a large plate of lemon cakes.

Jon closed the door gently. “Figured out what?”

“Who manipulated whom.”

Jon stiffened, his eyes cutting to the door automatically. When he looked back at Sansa, her proud smile faltered.

“You cannot speak of such things,” he warned her, crossing the floor to take her hands and giving them a reassuring squeeze.

“Do you think I would have survived this long if I hadn’t learned when to speak and when not to, Jon?” she asked, though her tone was more teasing than annoyed and Jon could feel himself smiling at her words as he so often, so easily, does.

“I won’t say a word to anyone, not even Arya,” she assured him, finally squeezing his hands back to solidify her promise.

“Thank you,” he murmured. Without thinking, he raised her hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

“I told you that I had faith in you,” she teased, and Jon couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up through his throat and warmed the air between them.

“Thank you,” he repeated, hoping that she could sense how much it meant to him to have her believe in him.

Sansa’s smile was soft once more and he raised a hand to her cheek. Her brow furrowed in confusion as he stared at her, drinking in her smile and the blue of her eyes, as clear and bright as a sunlit lake. He let his thumb trace the shape of her high cheekbones, committing it to memory.

He inhaled sharply as he realised his gaze was lingering too long, his thumb brushing dangerously close to her full, pink lips. As though her skin suddenly burned him, he snapped his hand away and stepped away from her.

“It won’t go on much longer,” he promised and then, without knowing why, he felt the need to add. “I’m not….not here.”

Sansa nodded slowly, though her face was once again unreadable as she went to move past him. She halted at the door, her fingers lightly gripping the handle.

“Remember to come and see me before you leave,” she whispered, turning her head to look at him and he could see the tears already forming there.

“I will, I promise,” he assured her.

She smiled then, one of the large beaming smiles she used to share with him in the calmer moments between all the battles and planning and arguments. The smile that made him feel light, made him want to do nothing but sit with her and smile at her in return.

When he went into battle tomorrow, he would remember what he was fighting for when he remembered Sansa’s smile.


End file.
